Leather Bound Book
by xLazyxWriterx
Summary: She was going to miss his mouth. She was going to miss him, and that's why she spent the last week gathering every picture of them she could and putting them in the leather bound book that sat beside her. GrahamField/Marren oneshot


**Lazy Note: Hey there, Strangers. I am not ready for what ever episode 4 is going to bring us. I don't know how to prepare for it... So, I decided to write some GrahamField/Marren due to popular request. I've overdosed on GrahamScott, and I need to take my mind off of that for a minute... especially after the trailer.**

 **I'm not okay.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Leather Bound Book  
**

 **by**

 **xLazyxWriterx**

* * *

Sequin-silver stars like scattered embers of a roaring fire smiled down at Arcadia Bay, and the moon partially hid itself in the black web of the sky. The air was still, cool and calming. White noise was disturbed only by her harsh heart against her chest. The lighthouse shone in the distance, and Max tried to focus her gaze on that rather than the leather bound book she held in her tightening fingers.

A light sigh escaped her lips, and she flatten the blanket that she sat upon once more. It was large, heavy and warm. The grass was still moist from the nightly dew and she didn't want it to stain her clothing, or his when he showed up. Once satisfied with the blanket, she curled her knees to her chest, setting the book aside. Wrapped her arms around her self, she rested her chin and stared up at the sky.

It was incredibly late, and way past curfew. Max didn't care, though. After all, this was not the first time she had snuck out to meet Warren outside the grounds of Blackwell Academy. Sure, they could have played it safe and met in each other's dorm, but where was the excitement in that?

This is where they usually met, near the lighthouse in one of the grassier spots. Sometimes they had picnics, and sometimes they just hung out. Tonight, Max had prepared something different.

Warren was going away with his parents for the summer, so the only contact the two of them would have if texting and emailing, which sounded unsatisfying. Talking to Warren on the phone was nothing like talking to him in person. Max couldn't see his crinkled, warm eyes staring down at her with bright amusement, or feel his fingers rubbing along her back in such a soothing way. Warren's laughter wasn't at hearty over the phone, and she could only imagine his toothy grin.

Max grinned, burying her face in her arms. She didn't like to think of him leaving, but she did like to think about his smile. Warren had a great smile. His teeth straight due to three years of braces, and his lips were always moist with the lip balm he carried with him.

She was going to miss his mouth. She was going to miss him, and that's why she spent the last week gathering every picture of them she could and putting them in the leather bound book that sat beside her. Most were Polaroids, and some were copies from Warren. She had taken the time to doodle along the paper and write sweet and somewhat clever little notes, as well as inside jokes and ridiculous quotes.

Even though she had put plenty of energy into the collection and she knew he would love it, she was still nervous to give it to him. After all, what if she made a mistake? A spelling error? Or messed up one of the quotes? Little things like that bothered her more than it bothered him, and it was enough for her to wonder if she should have even bothered in the first place. Max stared up at the sky once more, mentally scolding herself. Of course that was a dumb thought. She bothered and that was a good thing.

She heard footsteps behind her, and turned to see Warren's smiling face walking towards her. "Hey, Mad Max!" he greeted, flopping down beside her on the blanket and wrapping his arms around her tense shoulders. He planted a quick kiss on her temple, and Max's stomach tightened.

"Hey, Warren." she replied warmly, leaning into him. His cologne was light and pleasant, and it made her inside feel warm.

"It's such a nice night. I'm glad you suggested this." Warren beamed, inhaling the fresh air and staring up at the starry night sky.

"Was it hard sneaking out?" she asked.

Warren shrugged. "Not really. One of the guards was walking around, but I was able to get to the parking lot without being seen. How did you get here, anyway?"

"I walked."

Warren pulled back slightly, saying, "At this time of night?" Max detected the concern in his tone, and it made her cheeks flush.

"I've been here a while, actually. Before it was dark, I mean." Max answered, snaking her arm around his waist and scooting closer.

"Are you okay?" Warren asked her, hugging her to him and resting his cheek on her head.

"Sort of." Max answered honestly. She was okay at the moment, but she knew that in less than two weeks Warren would be gone. She was not okay with that.

"What's wrong?" Warren mumbled, his fingers raking against her back softly, comforting. Max sighed at the delicate touch, unsure of how to start. She decided on reaching beside her and offering him to book.

"This is for you." she whispered, avoiding his gaze. Warren accepted the book curiously.

"What is it? You didn't have to get me anything. Wait," Warren tensed and looked down at her, "Did I forget something? It's not your birthday or mine, right? We don't have an anniversary, right? Even if we did, it hasn't been a year... right? I think I would know-"

"Warren," Max leaned away from him, grinning. "You didn't forget anything. Well, unless you count you going away for the summer." Max bit her lip. "I made this for you to take."

"Oh." Warren scratched at the back of his head, embarrassed at his small panicked outburst. Warren held the book in his hand, opening to the first page. The page held a photo they took together in Ms Grant's room, as well as a s few formulas written around it. A folded up note was taped under the picture, and Warren instantly recognized it as the first note he ever passed to her in class.

Flipping through a few more pages, his mouth was parted in a silent gasp and he honestly felt so touched. "Max..."

"I put it together so that you don't forget about me when you're off exploring the world." Max attempted to joke, but it only came out as quiet and sad. "It has all kinds of pictures that I've taken of us, and I saved a bunch of our notes, too. Little inside jokes, and whatnot." Her voice grew weaker.

"You made all of this...?"

"With my bare hands..."

Warren closed the book, turning towards her and pulling her to him in a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around him, taking in all his warmth. Her throat tightened, and her eyes began to sting. She told herself that she wouldn't do this, but feeling Warren whisper quiet thank you's in her hair was hitting a nerve deep within her. Soon, Warren wouldn't be able to hold her like this.

"Max, you know I won't forget you." Warren pulled back and kissed her forehead. Max closed her eyes as she kept her firm grip around him. "I don't even know what to say..." Warren kissed her cheek. "I can't thank you enough. This is the best thing you could have given me." He kissed her chin.

With her eyes still squeezed shut, Max managed to whisper, "I'm glad."

"Max, look at me." Warren kissed her other cheek, and Max's eyes fluttered open. They were moist, and she was sure they were becoming puffy. She sniffled lightly, and laughed at herself.

"Sorry, I'm sorry..."

Warren brushed his thumb around her cheek, offering her a sad smile. "Max, you know how much I care about you. Summer will be over before you know it, and I'll be back. I promise to call or text you everyday. You'll probably be annoyed with me by then."

Max nodded. "I know." She forced a smile, meeting his warm eyes with hers. Even in the lack of light she could still make out the hazelnut shade under his long lashes. Without warning, Max leaned in and caught his lips with hers in a heated kiss. Warren returned the kiss instantly, running his other hand up her back and along her neck, his fingers sliding up to twist in her soft locks.

They pulled apart, and Max turned to bury her face in his shoulder, fighting every tear and sob that attempted to break through her. Warren held her, mumbling sweet comforts in her ear, and she felt better.

The two sat on that heavy, warm blanket for a long time, staring up at the specks of light illuminating the night sky and savoring every second they held each other.

* * *

 **I don't know how I feel.  
**

 **Can you tell me?**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **xLazyxWriterx**


End file.
